1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus including a mobile terminal and a control method using the same that may share content with a device and may control the device using a cloud computing system.
2. Discussion of the Background
As mobile communication technologies and infrastructure have rapidly developed, mobile terminals have been developed as media that provide various services, such as general audio communication, games, message transmission, message reception, internet search, wireless information communication, electronic schedulers, digital cameras and video communication, etc.
Accordingly, with new technologies and functions that stimulate customers' interest, various applications suitable for users' requirements are built in mobile terminals. Thus, users can make use of audio information, character information, video information, MP3, games, etc., using mobile terminals.